duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremere
The Sacred Halls of the Clan Tremere The biggest organization of pretenders in existence, and a constant pain in the neck as well Clan Ventrue The Tremere are about as dangerous as my grandmother. Clan Nosferatu The most untrustworthy of all clans... half the time even they don't know what they've got planned Clan Brujah Their sorcery is strong and their weaknesses are few Clan Assamite Obviously these people can't all be right. Here is some information about the culture of the Tremere, so as to enlighten the unenlightened and refute all their disinformation and rumors.Clan Tremere is strictly hierarchical, ranging from the lowliest apprentice on up to Tremere himself. Everyone in the clan knows her position, though there is usually room for advancement for those who serve the clan well. Within the clan, however, are many secret orders which divide the overall structure of the Clan. Each of these groups works towards the ends of the Clan (even though some groups directly oppose others).Certainly these Orders play a major role in Clan politics, but individual merits are also very important for those who plan to get somewhere. You must show that you have the desire to advance the interests of the Clan in order to progress through the mysteries.Undoubtedly, the Council of Seven is an assemblage known by all Tremere. They are a group no one wants to be summoned before, as such meetings usually turn out very badly for the one summoned. Each councilor has been given some portion of the planet to oversee, and this duty is taken very seriously by all of them.L>ike most other clans, the Tremere have a sense of pride in their lineage andhistory; unlike most other clans, thatlineage does not predate the Great Flood. Because of this, the Tremere have the most detailed and verifiable documentation of all the major clans. Another item which makes the Tremere unique is their use of Thaumaturgy.There have always been many stereotypes circulated about the Tremere; that they are all magic-throwing power mongers, that their clan is structured to a fault, and that they have always believed themselves intrinsically better than all other clans. Being the target of such stereotypes has certainly lead to our forming viewpointsof our own concerning the other Clans.---- Chantries A Tremere Chantry is a gathering place for the Clan, and in times of need, a resource many would give up just about anything to have. They are the vehicle for the Tremere to access to magical supplies and books. But more than that, the Chantry is the physical manifestation of the Tremere, mysterious and yet strangely obvious to see. That's what makes it spooky.A Chantry is a lot like a church, in terms of personnel holding rank/office rank and in it's structure's grand architecture. Obviously, a Chantry is only as good as the personnel in, but a Tremere Chantry always carries a certain awe and mystery all it's own.Some chantries are open to the public for meeting with the regent or another Tremere, with the sensitive books and areas secured separately, others are locked up and off-limits to non-Tremere. Whether a Chantry is open or closed is largely the decision of the Regent. Bringing a non-Tremere into a closed Chantry is a very serious offense, and is not recommended except in the most dire of circumstances.Chantries are heavily warded, and usually include as "standard equipment" the following items of interest:*Wards versus spirits, ghouls and lupines with an area effect surrounding the walls of the chantry about 10 feet. These wards are usually implaces by an elder in the clan, often below the Regent in generation, and will not affect servants of the Clan. *A magical library containing rituals and reference texts usable for creating and learning standard rituals, and learning paths. A listing of these is available from the Storyteller, but roughly includes those found in the 2nd edition Masquerade book. It is considered good form to include discoveries here that an apprentice has made. Journals of Tremere research are also collected, as well as both Tremere and Camarilla history and law. *A modestly supplied laboratory for projects the whole chantry is involved in, funded by the Clan. *Limited stores of magical supplies, usually reserved for emergencies affecting the Chantry, but local rules may vary. Particularly rare items are not usually stocked in this store. *A private quarters area, containing an inner library, bedroom/reading room, and front office for the Regent. The Regent may have supplemental quarters elsewhere, but his primary residence is always the Chantry itself. Inside this private, secured area is a heavy locked refrigerator which contains the blood of the Chantry members, as per the Tremere disadvantage. Many regents ward this area, or employ explosive runes or high voltage. *Depending on the resources of the Chantry, a laboratory is generally supplied for each Chantry member. Particularly rich chantries may have several rooms to spare for guests, or for holding out when things get rough. *Some Chantries have an armoury, but this is seldom the case by default. An armoury will have to be developed by the players if they desire one, but when it is established it usually contains a modest selection of silvered and magnum rounds, and occasionally tranquilizer guns. "Dragon's Breath" rounds are right out, and are actually quite dangerous because of the phosphorous they contain. Warded bullets are seldom provided except when the Clan warrants it. *A modest amount of servants, at least one and usually two or three. Often, a receptionist, librarian or researcher, and general security guard are kept on retainer by the Chantry, and are often ghouls. Other staff may be provided, though this varies. *A prepared chamber for conducting rituals, summonings, and other such activities.